The unknown progeny
by Barleyguy
Summary: The is the story of Anheim a warrior on a quest but like all quests we just get side tracked, and lose our way. A story of hatred, friendship, and rivalry. I suck with summaries, and this also happens to be my first attempt at fanfiction. Second chapter Has been altered, and revised. And the first chapter has been rerevised(the second time I looked through it)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

authors first note

This is the first time I've written fanfiction and I'm not exactly confident as a writer but I welcome any and all criticism, but please in good taste y'know.

this idea has been floating round my head for months now and even this first chapter took me a god awful amount of time to write, and even caused an argument between me and my best friend when I asked him to read it over, suffice to say he didn't want to till I uploaded it, well I hope you like it so here we go.

This chapter has been looked through and corrected slightly on November 26, at a godawful early time of the day.

also to start it off with a verse or whatever it's called from one of my favourite songs by my favourite band.

I never said I'd lie and wait forever

If I died, we'd be together

I can't always just forget her

But she could try

-my chemical romance-the ghost of you-

Robins POV

"The battle is faring quite well wouldn't you say Chrom?" Robin yelled out to his liege, and closest friend as they along Chroms fiancée Sumia fought their way along the front lines, only stopping their advance to check on the other and relay orders whether they be to change targets, or to help a fellow shepherd that might need it. "So far robin we haven't even gotten to the challenging part yet!" The thought was a sobering one to say the least.

besides the small army that still possessed loyalty to the mad king, there was another threatening presence on the battlefield, one that neither Chrom or Robin felt confident that they could best "what are the chances he'd stand aside and let us take on Gangrel unchallenged?" Said Sumia most likely to herself although Chrom still felt the need to answer.

"slim if any I'd say" chrom said to his future wife.

"Given his grudge against you i agree wholeheartedly, much as I hate to say" Robin added in.

"I have a feeling fighting Anheim will be more of a challenge that fighting that dastard Gangrel"

The tacticians thought turned to the somewhat mysterious plegian soldier they spoke of, one who they had fought on many occasions, usually just barely beating him through numbers rather than strength, or skill.

"He's one of the strongest warriors we've fought in this entire campaign" Sumia added.

Robins thoughts turned sour as he went through the multiple times they've faced the warrior, being a tactician Robin always tried to find a way to have an advantage over the warrior "it's damn hard to do that when the soldier in question had the muscle and strength of Vaike, the skill with a blade as our sword master Lon'qu, and the fortitude to take any hit and shrug it off like some knight he was sure he met before" thought robin as he slashed an incoming plegian soldier easily bypassing the spear aimed for his gut.

Chrom dashes forward, his blade catching an archer across his torso who had his bow aimed at their kid Mage Ricken, who stood near the all knowing Miriel assisting each other casting spells while the other prepared for the next cast, leaving Sumia to drop from the sky skewering the soldier with her lance, as she yanks the pole arm out of the now deceased soldier, she took to the air again where she awaited an opportunity to put her speed, and high altitude to good use, even if it was just to finish off an injured soldier, an act she took no pleasure in to be sure.

Robin takes a look at the situation the two opposing forces, the shepherds, and the plegian loyalists, and sees with grim satisfaction that the shepherds have not yet suffered any casualties, while some had left the battlefield with the assistance of Maribelle, with Libra both protecting her, and helping heal the wounded. The rest were fairing well, with Lon'qu and Vaike leading the charge to the right while Donnel and Panne fought with the assistance of Nowi the manakete girl that Anheim once protected, then turned away the moment the battle was won.

They made a steady advance against Gangrels forces, and by the time they got more than halfway past the field in which they fought, they'd evacuated several shepherds on account of injury, Stahl had as his horses leg was cut by a plegian axe injuring both his mount, and the rider who's leg was crushed by the weight in his steed it was Sully his wife who stood by him and defended him from any plegian soldiers hoping to finish the injured shepherd while nothing could be done for his horse, Maribelle had Sully throw him onto her horse, and get him away from the fight.

Anna the merchant also suffered a stab wound to the shoulder of her good arm, knowing she was out of the fight and having no wish of death before being paid the wages she was owed for her services both on the field, and in the camps where she insured the shepherds got the best price for the supplies needed by the group, so she left the field but not before having Lissa quickly heal her to stop the worst of the bleeding.

And the last shepherd that needed to be evacuated was Virion the archer, while being assisted by Tharja failed to see a lone myrmidon advance with surprising speed and before long was too close to take an accurate shot.

The myrmidons blade sunk deep into his left shoulder as made a almost gaping wound that traveled across his torso past his ribs on the right side of his body, Virion being an archer did not wear much armour in exception to his extended gauntlet, so not to restrict his accuracy, or speed had nothing much to protect his flesh as the sword ripped across him, the myrmidon however never got to make the finishing blow in account of a bolt created from Tharja's thoron tome that tore through his spine and ripped open his sternum, effectively crippling the soldier but missing any organs, leaving the dying soldier lying in the dirt as she carried the man whom she may have certain feeling for but not close when compared to her Robin.

She handed the wounded archer to Maribelle who instead was carried by libra because a galloping horse could only make his wound worse Libra noticed in shock the Amount of emotion shown on the usually blank face of Tharja the dark Mage.

Despite the losses the shepherds were inflicted in their fighting force they continued on, Tharja fighting with increased ferocity and renewed vigour often casting her thoron tome with shocking accuracy piercing vital organs and leaving the electrocuted enemies to die instead of finishing them off.

As was Sully angrily stabbing and skewering enemies on the sharp tip of her lance, at one point stabbing knight in the gap between the helmet, and his massive pauldrons with enough force to keep the lance going through the enemies torso, just before snapping in two, leaving Sully to fumble for a new lance as a mercenary attempted to attack the disarmed cavalier to stare wide eyed at the enemy knowing nothing could be done, just before the mercenary's blade could connect Vaike made a mighty leap and both defended against the strike giving sully enough time to grasp her spare lance and skewer the mercenary through the gut, leaving Vaike to finish him off with a skull cleaving vertical hack killing the enemy instantly.

As the shepherds continued their assault Robin noticed that not many of Gangrels loyalists were left, so with that he called out to Chrom, and Sumia to join him, if he was right then the three if them alternating between Sumia's sudden lunges from the sky, and speed she could thrust the pole arm, Chroms brute strength and charging attacks along with his own quick slashing style of swordplay along with the thoron tome strapped to the small of his back could defeat Gangrel, and Anheim the one eyed warrior that once expressed that he wished to join them, however that was before Anheim vowed vengeance for the life Chrom ended.

"Are we almost done with this damned battle Robin?" chrom said as he rejoined Ylisse's tactician.

"Yes we are Chrom, all shepherds! Defend us while me, Chrom, and Sumia take on the mad king, and his one eyed defender!, remember have each other's back, and work to your strengths!"

The shepherds all heard the tacticians words and with loyalty gained from winning many battles at his word they all leapt into action cutting, casting, hacking, of stabbing any who tried to approach their ruler, his fiancée, and the tactician they owed their impending victory, and their lives to.

As they cleared the last of the enemies robin found him faced with the dastard who took Emmeryn's life, and the one eyed warrior that despite his strength, has never taken a single life, besides the ones of the grimleal priest and the soldiers who fought for him during that battle in the desert.

Anheim who was known by now as the one eyed soldier stood a good bit in front of Gangrel, most likely waiting for Chrom to attempt an assault on the mad king, while knowing the strength Anheim possessed it was honestly hard to imagine someone without any sort of bulging muscle to be able to swing the massive greatsword strapped to his back that he could swing as easily as Chrom with his falchion, instead he seemed to have a wiry build, clad in a dull gray, and dinged up suit of armour that looked as if it has survived enough battle to last a lifetime, with an arming sword at his hip, with a bow at his side that he could fire almost as accurately, but at a much slower rate than Virion the archest or archers, besides what most distinguished him from the rest of the plegian soldiers they have fought is far was his face.

Anheim always wore an armoured headband, protecting his forehead, and and covered his ears as well, and always wore a black scarf that he once stated was "was a gift from a sugar toothed thief we both know" And wore a makeshift eye patch made of cloth he tied to his headband over his left eye, and last was his head of short, dark blue hair that always seemed to be disheveled

Anheim despite his immense strength, and skill leagues past any average soldier they faced never seemed to go for a killing blow, Robin even remembered Anheim having a moment of advantage while facing several of the other shepherds only to disable them often with narrow slashes, or with shallow thrusts to legs, or sword arms, and often using the crossguard, and hilt of his greatsword as a blunt weapon.

In fact the only time he ever seemed to let go and use his full strength was when he fought Chrom, the mighty foe stood before them a one eyed shadow as the sun was to his back, the scarf billowing in the breeze.

Anheims POV

The moment he waited for was finally here, after watching so many loyal soldiers lose their lives for an insane madman brought him no comfort, fighting for the dastard brought no enjoyment, the only reason he still fought for the mad king was the promise of being able to face Chrom in battle, and avenge the first friend he had in his life, and finally his moment was here!

"So Chrom you finally decided it was time we finished this!"

"Anheim stand aside I have no wish to harm you but that dastard behind you needs to be put down"

"That won't work Chrom we're ending this here and now! I'm sorry for what happened to your sister I truly am but I cannot rest until my friend can rest in peace"

Memories fly through Anheims head as he remembers the last words spoken, the dead weight he carried as they were pursued deep into the night, the pain he felt on Xelha's behalf... And before he could suppress them Xelha's words however much he wanted to forget them still lay fresh in his mind" forgive Anheim or else your no better than what you make out Chrom to be"

Anheim shook he memory away as he saw the Pegasus riding women called Sumia, and the ashy skinned tactician Robin took their place beside the man who he wished to fight.

Although as always the appearance of the tactician surprised him, having lived in plegia for quite some time he knows what natives of the land look like and Robin fit the bill perfectly. Apparel suiting that of a noble citizen of Plegia a religious noble at least, his ashy complexion, the way his eyes seemed to be naturally dark and sunken, and his jet black long hair. The mere fact his preferred element of magic is lightning magic, the most powerful, and most destructive magic besides dark magic, which is preferred by most mages in Plegia.

Despite all this Anheim still thought the tacticians style of fighting seemed odd, his style of swordplay seemed almost feminine, as if he was taught by a women, and kept the style without making any alterations, there was no way to know for sure knowing the tactician was an amnesiac, at least that's what he was told in any case.

Seeing the three shepherds ready themselves as Gangrel watched is perverse pleasure, and the rest of the shepherds fight to give their leaders, and the woman Anheim was fairly sure Chrom, and Sumia the Pegasus rider were in a relationship, the time and space to face me further strengthened my resolve, everything is going smoothly for he, and Chroms final battle.

"What's wrong Chrom? You know you can't face me alone!" Anheim yelled in a somewhat condescended tone knowing fully the fact that Chrom and Anheim were just about evenly matched.

"There's nothing to be a shamed of asking for the help of friends and loved ones Anheim" Chrom replied cooly before unsheathing his unbreakable blade the falchion.

While that was being said Robin drew his sword and undid the buckle that held his tome tight, as Sumia readied her lance, and whispering to her Pegasus petting the winged horse lightly.

"Very well I'll take you all on, these aren't odds I'm unfamiliar with" He said with a smirk as Anheim removed the bow from his torso dropping it in the dirt, along the the quiver of arrows on his right hip, he then loosened the baldric holding his great sword across his back before removing it only then was Anheim able to draw the massive blade out of its sheath before putting the baldric back on and tightening it, keeping his arming sword at his left hip in case his greatsword were to break in battle again.

The air was tense between Chroms group and me as all four of us waited for someone to make the first move, Chrom having learned his lesson about charging him through earlier battles, Robin being to smart to realize who ever rushed first had the disadvantage, and Sumia not willing to move until Chrom did Anheim realized with a huff that he had to make the first strike otherwise we'd be standing here looking like a a bunch of statues.

The battle he had been waiting all this time for started as Anheim let out a feral yell as he dashed towards Chrom with his massive sword at the ready.

The rider leapt into the air, while Robin fell back and to the side leaving him unhindered to strike at Chrom, he swung the first strike that Chrom with a little difficulty defended against leaving the blade flying just over his head before jumping back as he saw robin approach from his right; swinging prematurely using his swords long reach to keep the tactician out of striking range, the tacticians attack was well planned because after turning to swing he realized that Chrom fell out of his range of vision using his blind spot and barely had the time to block a swing aimed for the gap In his armour at the hip, just as he was about to turn around to strike at Chroms back the rider swooped down from the sky with startling speed and thrust her lance, Anheim swung his blade to the side knocking her lance aside.

Robin then approached again to his left unseen until the tactician was well within striking range, and let loose a flurry of quick, accurate slashed aimed for the weak gaps , grabbing the greatsword by the blade, and handle, using it like a knight would a short spear Anheim blocked the flurry of attacks while one managed to get though the blade struck painfully across his ribs to the right, while ending the defensive spins with sweeping motion holding the greatsword backwards by the blade using the cross guard of the blade as a hook catching the tactician and sending him to the ground, just before Anheim could try and disable the tactician Chrom and Sumia Both advanced with stabs, and thrusts all Anheim could do was repel the rapid attacks not managing to completely block all two of Chroms thrusts, and one of Sumia's got past his defences, and felt cold pain as on the two sword thrusts sunk into his left thigh, and lower stomach on his left, and the spear head stabbed into his upper right chest.

while he could fight while sounded perfectly fine he knew the blood loss could be an issue if the battle were to drag on.

Then during a slight pause in which both were preparing attacks Anheim took the opportunity swung with as much strength as he could muster in the short time frame, Chrom caught the attack and blocked it, the blade on blade clang could be heard as well by his blade catching the pauldron Chrom wore, and was knocked back by the force of the attack, and before the rider could take off into the sky Anheim let out a quick hack catching her on the left shoulder blade, the weight of the blade, and strength behind the swing caused her armour to cave in slightly making her cry out in pain as her Pegasus took her out of his reach and into the sky.

By now Anheim is starting to sweat, causing his vision to blur, and just managed to wipe the sweat from his right eye, as he managed to just barely dodge a spear of lightning knows as thoron, more come from the angered tactician he chants the incantations sending more after him, "he must be giving Chrom some time to get his second wind" he said to himself before dashing after the tactician, Robins eyes widened as he ran toward the source if the deadly electrical magic dodging, and weaving between the bolts before one struck him in the left shoulder causing him to fall to the ground, in pain before rolling away because Anheim knew she was waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

And he was right just as he rolled a lance embedded itself into the ground where he lay just half a second ago, he raised himself from the ground and prepared a swing aiming for the Pegasus rider, he then saw Robin as he rushed forward to block the attack to Sumia, in this situation robin could fight to his full potential relying on speed in close quarters.

So Anheim cut his swing short causing robin to fall off balance as his attempted block met air, this surprised the tactician, Anheim then reached and grabbed robin by the collar of his signature coat and struck him in the gut with the pommel of his greatsword before tossing him as hard as he could sending him flying before landing in a heap on the ground.

Sumia fled into the sky after thrusting her spear and having them knocked away realizing in a one on one fight against him she couldn't do much he guessed then turning to Chrom who finally had risen, he looked like he was in a bit if pain and didn't seem to want to move his shoulder much " I must've knocked his shoulder out of commission" he realized with glee before dashing as fast as he could go and just as he swung a mass of white, and silver landed in the space between him and There stood the Pegasus rider Sumia holding the lances haft horizontally as to catch the blade and block it, Anheim knew her lance would snap under the pressure, not to mention her left shoulder was messed up from his earlier attack, and managed to slow his swing just as the shaft snapped and once again his sword met the steel armour protecting Sumia's body, and under the blade he felt the armour being rent by his attack, and even cutting into her flesh, she cried out in pain as Chrom made his way around his companions Pegasus before letting loose a savage flurry of strikes only one handed, the strikes sent him back a bit more each time the blades met.

He saw robin rush to Sumia's side and rushed her away, telling Chrom he'll get Sumia to safety.

The anger Anheim saw on Chroms face he was sure was that equal if not more severe than when his friend had been taken... This war is why he died he thought with a bone chilling realization, however no matter what he vowed revenge and he was going to get it. However Xelha's words still rung in his ears(forgive Anheim, I have it's hard I know it is, but he kills a friend of yours, you kill him, his ally kills you, then I kill the ally, then again and again, it's an endless cycle)

Chroms POV

He disengaged his attack and saw that Anheim looked a bit bothered, the look of confusion on his face disappeared he knew Anheim wasn't going to back down, he readied his sword and let out a hiss of pain he knew his shoulder was dislocated, maybe broken, he seethed as he remembered how Sumia took that strike for him, and watched as it tore into her already injured shoulder, and just when he thought he couldn't get madder he heard the mad kings laughter as he mocked him for letting a woman defend him.

Chrom readied his strike, the technique he saw his father practice many times in the courtyard as a child, the technique his father called the aether, as usual to his usual style he dashed forward using momentum and his strength he stabbed his sword while Anheim managed to catch the sword, Chrom had to much strength to be knocked away so easily so the blade caught him under the armpit of his left arm, he continued his dash past him, then turned directions digging his feet into the ground before dashing again to his other side aiming a slash across his back.

The slash caught Anheims armour, and Chrom watched as everything seemed to be going slowly as metal plate rent and broke under the strength of his swing then he saw the crimson Blood on his blade as he completed his swing, he may Be a beast but no way he could get up after this he thought as he basically flew last him, all that was left was to face Gangrel then this gods damned war can finall...

His thought was cut off by pain unlike any other, as Anheim simply put out his sword and let Chrom dash across the sharp, and long blade, the pain was so severe that he couldn't catch himself and watched the ground approach him, the pain of his wound, and his already messed up shoulder impacting the ground at such a high speed the pain was astounding, as he did all he could to get back up he was only to his knees trying to use falchion as a crutch when he saw Anheim standing in front of him.

He looked back and saw that some of the shepherds were being overrun and robin couldn't come to his aid.

He looked up to Anheim and once again saw the confusion in his face as he looked down on him with his one good eye.

"GYA HAHAHAHAA"

He saw the man standing above him look behind him and turned to the side and saw Gangrel approaching them" well done you beat the exalted brat down into the dirt, the same place where his precious sister ended up gyahahaha!"

"Now move aside Anheim and let me get at this pathetic excuse for man and his merry band of goat herders"

"Now wait a second Gangrel we had a deal!"

"No you said you wanted to finish him I never said anything even slightly resembling an agreement now back off boy!"

He saw Anheim clench his hand on the grip and turn away quivering most likely with anger, he looked up to the mad king who was responsible for so much pain and misery and watched as he raised his sword holding it above his head for all to see, he sees the shepherds finishing the last of the loyalists with Robins help, and come running but it'd be to late for him.

"Sorry Emm, I couldn't live the life you gave up for me."

Chrom gathered the last of his strength for one last attack, he may only injure Gangrel leaving either the mad king, or Anheim to finish me but I have to do something.

Before I could even try and make a move suddenly a fast movement a black and silver blur moved behind Gangrel and suddenly a something fell into the dirt right near Chroms feet. He choked and gagged as he saw it was the left Hand of Gangrel.

Anheims POV

Gangrel lifted his blade and it was there he decided what he was going to do, he was going to Join the shepherds even if he wasn't wanted he decided to forgive, Xelha could and so could I, however beating him so utterly did give him some satisfaction admittedly.

And just as He finished that thought my body moved before my brain willed it and with a turn he raised his blade with his right hand and with a flash of dark armour, and silver of steel he severed the arm of the mad king.

"Finish him Chrom end this goddamn war!"

It was that day where the future exalt Chrom ended the life of the mad king of plegia, and he decided having beaten Chrom he avenged his friend, and forgave him he fulfilled both promises in the end.

The blood loss coupled with the emotional crisis he went through, with a bit of revelation brought him to his knees.

And After coming to his epiphany the last thing he saw before his world went black was almost the entire shepherd group rushing towards Chrom, and The robed tactician swinging the pommel of his sword, towards his head.

Authors note: I'm not sure how long it'll be after revising this because of my horrendous grammar (which still could use a hell of a lot of work to be quite honest) will I get around to finishing the second chapter but I would like to thank the 70 sum people for taking the time to read my fanfiction, and to my best friend who goes by Gigaeel, and to Gunlord 500 for taking the time to review my first chapter thanks guys I appreciate it bigtimes.

So all I have left to say is, keep reading eh.

I decided to go back again and redo the first chapter. It was kind of a mess. And hard to read so I cleaned it up a bit...damn I'm gonna have to tell my communications teacher that grammar does have uses outside of the class room now...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This chapter was revised, and the ending was rewritten on November 9. At 11 Alcock at night

Chroms POV

"Finish him Chrom end this goddamned war!"

Chrom swallowed the bile that threatened to spew from his mouth as he saw the severed arm of Gangrel on the ground, as Chrom readied his strike he looked at Gangrels face and saw disbelief on his face as he dropped the levin sword he had lifted above his head falling into the dirt behind him and staggered back a few steps with the same expression as he stared where his arm once was, to where it now lay in the dirt by his feet.

He hefted the falchion as he used the last of his strength to push himself from the ground and swing his ancestral blade in a diagonal arc connecting at the mad kings collar bone, and continued down his body to his opposite thigh the sudden movement brought immense pain to his abdomen where Anheim had almost gutted him, and caused his Injured shoulder no amount of discomfort as well.

The slash left a gaping wound across his torso he hoped it'd be enough as he once again fell to the ground only able to keep himself up by once again using the falchion as a crutch he looked up to see Gangrels eyes glaze over as the mad king breathed his final breath and fell to the side giving Chrom a good look at the man who had been one of his fiercest rivals.

He was surprised to see Anheim looked quite terrible, the one eyed warrior looked completely exhausted, he remembered inflicting most of the wounds himself a jagged stab wound inflicted to his leg, and stomach, made him wonder how the warrior kept fighting. he Saw the torn armour under his left arm seeping blood the wound he had inflicted with his initial dashing thrust of his aether technique, from this angle he couldn't see the damage he had done with his final attack, he also noticed a pretty noticeable dent across his ribs, and the scorched armour on his left shoulder.

"huh robin must've done that" thought Chrom as he tried to meet the eye of the man who had saved his life after defeating him so utterly, he was surprised to see Anheim falling to his knees and see his one eye begin to droop, while he had a kind of self pleased grin.

Only after seeing all this in what must've been a couple of seconds did he notice the entire shepherd corps rushing to him, just as Lissa, reached him with the intention of healing him did he see robin rush past himself in a flash of purple fabric, and a swing the pommel of his sword towards Anheims face connecting with his head effectively knocking out the one eyed warrior and creating a dent in the warriors armoured headband.

"Robin wait don't do anything rash in the end he saved my life" Lissa who was kneeling next to him in the process of healing him with her stave then shouted.

"What do you mean anything rash! Look what he did he could have killed you Chrom!"

"Lissa he just might die if you do not continue your healing" robin stated coldly, despite normally being kind natured, robin generally kept to himself even though the shepherds would follow robins orders without question on account of his proving his worth as a tactician. A lot of the shepherds still felt wary around the tactician, robins own theory being his appearance, my own the being how he acted coldly to people he did not get to know as well as let's say Sumia, myself, and even Tharja and the few robin had gotten to know.

Lissa didn't say anything else as she continued her healing, he felt his left arm feeling a lot better along with the massive wound he had received to his gut, the healing leaving a pale silver scar where blood had gushed not a few moments before, however the rushed healing session left Chrom feeling weak and exhausted, even though his sister was done she still stayed at Chroms side In case Chrom needed help, Lon'qu slid silently to her side where he looked somewhat flustered just being at her side.

Robin, and Frederick then started to yell out orders to the shepherds who were fit enough to keep moving getting their gear and equipment before moving out.

About 2 hours later they set up camp away from the battlefield, had the tents up, the wounded shepherds had been tended, however Maribelle was not sure if stahl would ever ride again, he was however free from any life threatening injuries. And the wounds to Virions torso would be okay in time, and Anna and Sumia's wounds would heal up perfectly said Libra.

Food was in the pot, and kegs of ale were being rolled out to celebrate the end of the war. While the party was still being prepared Chrom had gathered Lissa, and Robin in a tent out of the way with Frederick the wary himself standing guard in front of the tent and Lon'qu at Lissa's request stayed outside with the great knight to wait for her. The one eyed warrior laid on a spare bedroll with the three shepherds standing and or sitting before Anheim.

" what are we going to do with him Chrom?"

"Well ideally I wanted to ask if he was still interested in joining us... Lissa could you heal Anheim, make sure he doesn't bleed out...please Lissa" he knew there was a slim chance Lissa would after all that's happened seeing as Lissa was the one who healed him of his usually grievous wounds he had received by the warrior in question lying on the mat.

"Hmmp fine Chrom but only because you asked me to" his sister said with a slight pout but quickly her facial features turned to complete concentration as she felt her staves magic take effect and began to heal the one eyed warrior.

"He is very low on blood, and he has quite a few nasty wounds including an electric burn, I healed as much as I can given his condition, oh and he has two broken ribs, and a concussion so he should be okay eventually he needs time to regain all the blood he lost" his sister was honestly just short of amazing, her knowledge of the healing arts was quite impressive, both his sisters were naturally gifted in magic, Lissa dedicated a large portion of her young life reading healing texts and tomes learning all she could, that being said didn't mean Lissa could hold her own in fight.

It was then Lissa moved towards Anheims face looking at the dent in his armoured headband before she grabbed his makeshift eye patch covering his left eye with curiosity written over her face and moved it aside.

The sight that greeted the three shepherds was a jagged scar stretching from just above his cheekbone across his eye and went to, and past the corner of his eyebrow and going up to his hairline.

"Lissa that's enough" Chrom said with a tone making it clear he was serious.

Lissa who had a surprised look on her face nodded before putting the cloth that covered his eye back into place, and tying it back on before stepping back with an ashamed look on her face before declaring "I healed him as much as I can but only time will help" before getting to her feet and vacating the tent, leaving the tactician, and the future exalt to attend the festivities with her bodyguard.

"I don't know why but I always thought the eyepatch was just for show" Robin said with a grin spread across his face.

"In any case let's head back the rest are probably waiting" he said as he turned his back on Anheim.

"I'll stay and watch him, bring me back food though"

"You sure the rest probably want their tactician to join them"

"Go Chrom I'll be fine"

He sighed at his stubborn best Friend "if your sure"

He heard Chrom reassure him on the way out "now I just hope Cordelia did the cooking otherwise we're in for a treat aren't we" he said mostly for himself before making his way the the celebration.

Robins POV

He wasn't really hungry at all but he knew that Chrom needed to be with the shepherds at a moment like this, the leader is expected at these sort of events, he on the other hand would only make others uncomfortable.

He sighed and sat back pulling a book out of his satchel and flipped through it, he had already read this one so many times he knew exactly what page held what content but had nothing better to do while watching Anheim.

Eventually a soldier came carrying a large plate filled with food along with a skin of what he hoped was water, Robin didn't care for alcohol at all, and after retrieving the food, and dropping the tome to the floor of he tent. He Swept the long black hair that had a natural tendency to impede his sight, out of his face before digging in, the food was cold on account of it probably being prepared a while ago, on top of the time it took to get here but he didn't mind too much. He did did however did mind when he opened his skin and smelled the nauseating aroma of alcohol. He dropped the skin on the floor and sat back.

With his book forgotten and his food devoured he had nothing better to do than just sit back and relax and contemplate. That being said, being an amnesiac meant not having much memories to think back on.

And as always his thoughts turned to the same thing they always did when he was alone with nothing but his thoughts keeping him company, Marth...

Even though he had no memory at the time he still remembered the confusion brought upon by the feeling he felt for the man who had appeared through a hole in the sky, it was as if his being as a whole was drawn towards the masked man...well woman but at the time he thought Marth was a man.

While he and Frederick were lagging behind on account of them just waking up to the ground quaking, and Chrom and Lissa's screaming echoing in the distance and started running toward their voices as lava spewed up into the sky setting the forest ablaze, even getting lost on the way and ran around looking blindly and that's when the sky opened up in a brilliant flash in the sky and ran towards it.

and it was then they saw the scene unfold before I or the great knight could help, the graceful movements in which he moved, the strength, and speed in which the man who's name he eventually learned was Marth, he was slightly built with a slim face, with short dark blue hair, a mask covering most of his face, carried a long blade at his well defined hips, and then Marth spoke the only word he uttered throughout the fight "help!" The voice rough while faintly feminine all at once, he and Frederick began to approach as Chrom and Marth defeated the enemy with near perfect synchronization.

He could barely take his eyes of him until he saw the horrific creatures, and it was only when Lissa brought Marth up when they realized the masked man who had helped them had disappeared much to my disappointment.

It was during the fierce battle with the strange foes did he notice Marth was still with them, helping fend off the horrid creatures they fought, and as the battle neared it's end after meeting both sully a shepherd like Chrom, and Virion a flirtatious, if not pompous archer who just happened by.

Frederick announced the defeat of the enemy, and announced Marths help in routing the enemy Marth did not have much to say, or perhaps did not have a chance before Lissa thanked him for saving her, and for the bravery he showed while doing so, Chrom also thanked him for saving his sister.

"My name is Chrom, might I ask yours?"

He seemed to think on it for a moment before replying "you may call me Marth" it was Chrom who pointed out the shared name he had with the hero king of old.

Chrom asked Marth several questions while I fought with my tongue trying to get it to work before Marth declared "I'm not here to talk about me, this world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity, what you saw tonight was but a prelude"

He said his last words of the night as he turned his back and walked away into the darkness of the forest "you have been warned"

Finally regaining control of my tongue I said the only words that I could think of "not much for conversation is he?" I said barely able to keep the disappointment out of my voice as we continued through the night all hopes of sleep long since dead with the enemies who faded into smoke.

A loud pained grunt drew him out of reverie, he turned to see Anheims eyes screwing up in pain, and even saw a tear roll down his good right eye, robin didn't give it much though as he sat back and tried to get his thoughts back in order, it didn't take long for his mind to travel back to its destination before the distraction.

The next time he saw Marth it was in Regna Ferox during the duel they fought as Flavia's champions, the other Ferox soldiers standing at the ready as they entered the arena with a few hand picked shepherds.

The lighting in the arena was questionable at best, with Robin unable to make out Marth until Lissa cried out her brothers name, while Chrom seemed to see him the whole time based on him declaring he could see him, Chrom then attempted to ask a question then stated "their swords can speak for them" before the two leaders drew their perspective swords then realizing with a shock that the two warriors Chrom, and Marth wielded the same blade, despite marth's being more worn at the hilt, and sheath.

I couldn't move. the thought of facing Marth seemed insane, he didn't have to worry in the end on account of Chrom doing a jumping slash towards Marth, their almost identical blades met with a clash and traded blows until he had realized with a start that Marth seemed to fight with a style like Chroms except Marth seemed to value speed and multiple fast strikes with more grace in his swings, and thrusts than Chrom going for more powerful attacks fuelled by momentum, and forward motion.

"Who taught you to fight like that!"

"My father!"

After a flurry of attacks they broke it off, it was only then the occupants of the arena remembered their purpose.

The battle was tough, but both sides seemed content to letting the blue haired warriors fight their own battle, with my careful direction we didn't get a single wounded as we downed the final enemy, this happened just in time for Chrom to land the winning blow against Marth who had suffered several wounds, wounds that I couldn't stand to look at.

"Impressive if not surprising" said the masked man before lifting himself with his sword and limping away.

After Flavia had congratulated them Basilio the former dominant khan discussed some matters before stating "that Marth is just a sell sword with a delusion of grandeur"

To which Lissa sighed and said" he's so dark and mysterious"

The statement caught me off guard and almost found myself agreeing but in the end I managed to say"sounds like Marth got at least one fan" in a somewhat condescending tone not liking what she had to say very much.

Lissa stated how he is sort of dreamy, before I could even think Chrom retorted just a little too loudly"and you're sort of dreaming" which effectively cut off my train of thought as Lissa apologized.

And finally just like all other times I thought through the times I saw Marth the final memory came through.

I went outside to see Chrom looking distraught and after a bit of coaxing Chrom said"not everything Gangrel said was a lie" he said before explaining the actions of the countries former exalt and how his father actions affected Emmryn's rule.

"Such an experience would change anyone" I told him

Chrom went on to tell him of emmeryn's peaceful nature, and having met her, and hearing her actions I knew when Chrom declared "Emmeryn is peace" he knew it to be true.

"Emmeryn would never order him killed nor would I wish her to" Chrom said but before anything else could be said a voice who's owner I knew instantly the voice reaching deep down spoke. "well spoken sir"

I turned to where the voice came from and couldn't help but say "Marth" as my heart beat quickened, the masked man approached from the shadows seemingly out of nowhere.

"Good evening to you" Marth said to us both as he stood before me and Chrom.

Chrom asked how Marth could have gotten into the castle when Marth said.

"The cleft in the castle wall behind he maple grove" he answered plainly

Chrom seemed to be confused so to how Marth knew about the location, and wanting to be a part of the conversation said "you know the place Chrom?"

Chrom explained that during a training excercise he had smashed a small hole in the wall, and that he thought it had been well hidden.

Before anything else could be said the rough yet soothing voice spoke "your secret is safe with me, I come here only to warn you"

Not being able to hold back I spoke "warn us from what?"

The next words spoken were" the exalts life is in danger"

Chrom voiced his disbelief but was quickly cut off by Marth.

"What if" Marth spoke these words with a small pause as if expecting us not to believe him, but pressed on anyways.

What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? Marth asking while looking away as he spoke again before anything could be said by either me or Chrom he added "a future where emmeryn is killed tonight, while his words sounded crazy I couldn't help but believe the man. And not just because the sight of him made my stomach flutter.

Chroms next words bringing a touch of rage to my otherwise elated mood at having met Marth again "seen the future? Have you lost your wits?"

While I agreed partially I couldn't bring myself to refute the statement.

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me" Marth said while the wording would usually be said with a dejected tone, Marth spoke with determination.

"So allow me to prove it!" Marth stated outright as he began to draw his blade "I'm about to save your life... From him" Marth said as he finished drawing the falchion like weapon at his hip.

Before either me or Chrom could even react an assassin dashed from the bushes apparently startled at being discovered so easily and Marth threw his sword into the air and performed a spinning aerial attack that nearly cleaved the man in twain.

"I trust this proof will suffice"

Chrom who looks to be in a daze replies to Marth.

After finishing the first would be assassin another jumped as if from nowhere, Marth attempted to block but stumbled as he tripped over the sword of the fallen assassin he just felled, the newly arrived assassins sword caught the mask shattering it leaving a line of blood across her right cheek as a shard of the mask sliced across his skin.

Before Marth could recover I in a rage dashed and ended the mans life with a single slash across his throat my blade biting deep into the flesh nearly severing it from the mans body, the man dropping, and forgotten in a second.

As quickly as my rage appeared it dissipated as I remembered Marth had been injured, my world was turned as a faced the former masked man, to discover upon looking at the previously covered face that Marth was a woman.

Her short dark blue hair that framed her face beautifully, along with her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, delicate cheekbone, and flawless skin in exception for the injury marking her cheek the wound small, a diagonal slash across her cheek, blood dripped down from the wound, there was no question as to Marths true gender, seeing Marths face finally took the breath from my lungs, my body felt a tremor rock through it.

Before I could utter a word chrom spo

"Xelha!" The one eyed warrior yelled out his voice dry and coarse, getting up suddenly sending me out of my memories as he scrambled about trying to get off the bedroll in a stumbling hurry getting halfway up and off the bedroll before collapsing into the dirt clutching at his side.

I was already up by the time he lay in the dirt and I turned to leave the tent haunched slightly at the reaction I had to the memories, to get someone to help when Anheim spoke out as he got to his hands and knees.

"Where's my sword?" I looked to him my two eyes meeting his one and saw determination on his face as he again slowly got up using the chair I had previously been sitting on, to lift Himself up.

"stay down you damned idiot you're injured enough as it is" I tell him trying to calm him Down as I move Closer attempting to help him lay back down.

"I don't care I've got to find her" Anheim tells me as he grabs the arm I tried to help him with and shoved me away.

I stare in disbelief as he slowly limped his way past me pausing to see his long pale greatsword propped in the corner along with his arming sword, and proceeds to belt on the weapons wincing in pain when he attempts to pull the baldric over his shoulder, and head.

"You have two broken ribs just lie back down while I go get help you damned idiot" I say as a non to gently brush past him rushing to where all the commotion was coming from.

As I walk to where they cleared out an area for the pre-celebration he looked to see everyone either inebriated or on the way, as I brushed past Vaike as he loudly, and drunkedly regaled the grunts of his exploits during the battle.

I made my way to Chrom and the princes face rose as he saw me coming probably thinking I'd come to join the festivities.

"Chrom we have a problem Anheim woke up and..."

Soldiers run into the square they had set up for the festivities and yelled out.

"Sire! Uhh your highness, Plegias one eyed soldier has ran off, he injured several guardsman, and stole a horse we tried to stop him but we didn't stand a chance against him!"

The whole square quieted down at this many looking around as if to expect him to ride in and try and kill Chrom again, while a few looked worried even hearing Nowi exclaim she hadn't even had a chance to say hi to him yet, a statement that received some looks ranging from amusement to horror, and received a chuckle from Gaius.

"Did he say where he was going?" Chrom said as he stood up fast before doubling over in pain at the fast movement, Sumia at his side in a second supporting him with a worried look that almost mirrored that of the great knight a few feet behind him.

"No sire he didn't say"

"He mentioned a girl named Xelha" I said remembering his words before I stupidly left him alone.

"Sounds like patches if you ask me, the guy never shuts up about her" I including most everyone looks to Gaius sitting in the back, leaned back in his chair, in the middle of chucking another candy in his mouth.

"In case you guys forgot I did work with him before I met you" he stated as he seemed to pull a sugared pastry seemingly out of nowhere to go with the candy already in his mouth.

The shepherds murmur amongst each other either surprised at the nickname, or at the fact that Gaius did once fight with Anheim against the shepherds before more could be said Chrom spoke up.

"Well no sense in chasing him I would say" Chrom stated as he with Sumia's help sat back down.

Hearing that I walked up to Chrom"considering his several past attempts at killing you I as your tactician, and military advisor advise tracking him down"

"Robin we just ended a war, and remember he did help us in the end. I think we deserve a break, especially you Robin" Chrom told me with a smirk as he held Sumia close as she blushed slightly at the remark " after all it's your expertise that allowed us to go this far without a single casualty"

At that I turned around and flipped my hood onto my head "no Chrom there was a casualty" and retreated to my tent. I'd talk with him tomorrow but for now he was right I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

Anheims POV

"Damn this hurts" I mutter to myself the movements caused by the horse who I had at a canter, was causing severe pain in my broken ribs I'd almost be there if I could go faster! I angrily thought to myself.

I couldn't even brace my wounded ribs if I wanted to seeing as I ended up having to leave my baldric in the tent which resulted in my carrying my greatsword over my left shoulder at its unsharpened Ricasso, while I handed the reins with my right hand, while my arming sword bounced at my left hip, all resulting in a fair amount of pain.

Despite of all the pain I was in, a part hoped that the guards I encountered on my way out of the shepherds tent weren't seriously injured.

While I wasn't native to Plegia I did know the country fairly well, I concluded I was a few more hours away from regell, "if I was going a decent pace anyways dammit!"

The hours passed slowly as I made my way to Regell, finally by late noon I had made my way to Regells outskirts, knowing word must already be spreading that the one eyed soldier of Plegia had betrayed their country by assisting the murder of its king, with this in mind I slowly and painfully dismounted the horse and sent it on its way after removing its bridle, and saddle.

I watch as the horse canters off into the distance before turning to the town that was the closest thing to home I've had in awhile, a town that I've made memories in, a town where I met people for the first time that wouldn't be ashamed to call me a friend... A town that now probably wanted my head.

But it was the town where Xelha was and I had to see her.

Authors note

No this wasn't an update and I know this is right random and late, but I've started going to school again. And on my walks to school I read FE fanfiction and then thought how terrible my ending originally was. I mean why would Chrom after just ending a war,and nearly being gutted would want to search for the man who did that to him. God. Was dumb, I did write it 4 in the morning running on little to no sleep.

I also revised the rest of the chapter slightly finding a few of my own mistakes. I guess my communications class isn't completely worthless.

I know there's a lot of flashback in this chapter and I hope you don't mind readers, there will be more too everyone has a story to tell y'know.

Now I hear that many people don't care for authors notes but to those who do I'd like to say thanks for reading bigtimes, and id like to hear what you think, any advice, comments, criticisms. So that's all for now so. Keep reading eh.


End file.
